Moa
Moa was obtained by WildLoner’s Egg Adoption Centere. Moa is a genderless Skywing. They were born to two aristocrats who spoiled them constantly, giving them special kinds of meat and tutors to make sure they grow up knowledgeable. Not understanding what it is like to be in the lower classes, they were always haughty, and used people as stepping stools for their goals. That all changed when they saw a massive mudslide, right in a path of a SkyWing-MudWing village. The screams of fear and pain and mourning haunted him, and much to his parents’ surprise, he even tried to save them. When he reached the mound of mud and dragons, they started moving the mud away, and pulled out a small SkyWing, who was barely breathing. They immediately gave the little dragonet to the paramedics at the scene. Once the SkyWing, who was named Azimuth, woke up, Moa was one of the dragons that were there. Although they seemed scary at first, the two eventually started to have a conversation. Azimuth revealed that his parents did not have a lot of money, and barely had enough to get anything they needed, and that he is scared of going into an orphanage. Feeling a surge of loss, Moa replied that he can live with them, and that he can take care of him. Their parents were not elated once they brought Azimuth under their roof, but since Moa was 10 dragon years old at the time, and he has a job as a chairman of a rich jewelry company, they agreed that the little dragonet can stay as long as they were the one to take care of them. This agreement didn’t last long. Moa’s parents hated the fact that a “poorblood” kid is being taken care of under their roof, with their child, no less. One day, they snapped, and ordered him to either get rid of Azimuth, or get out of their house and never talk to them again. Moa, refusing to let go of the child he saved, bought a house, and got out. They never regretted to move, since he wanted to live his life the way he saw fit for him, not as a perfect child of a controlling family. They got rid of their jewelry, except for a small earring that was commissioned once they adopted Azimuth. They rarely buy expensive meat, instead opting to buy from the fishmongers and butchers. He felt happier than ever, and was glad he was able to break from his family tradition. Trivia -Moa now loves to meddle with the commonfolk, often inviting them over for some tea in order to know what their lives are like. They keep a notebook, full of dragon’s names and notes. -Moa loves to knit, cook, and to take long flights with his child, who he named Azimuth. -They and their child live in a 2 story house with a good view of the mountainside. They also have a cottagehouse in the valley for the summer. Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress